Italy's True Feelings
by pepsichick24
Summary: Italy is desperately trying to hide his true feelings from Germany. Awkward/crazy moments pursue. Germany is confused about Italy's behavior. Boyxboy. Rated M for later scenes. 3rd person omniscient. Please, please, review! Even if you're a visitor!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Hetalia, please review to let me know what I need to improve upon.

Germany was in his office working on some important paperwork when Italy barged in, and ran over to Germany to hug him. He could feel a migraine beginning to emerge. "Germany, Germany!" Italy cried out while clinging to Germany's arm. "What is it Italy?", Germany said. He replied, "I got lonely and it was really quiet, so I ran up here to hug you so I won't be lonely, and neither will you." Germany knew that Italy meant well, but he needed to get his work done.

"Italy", Germany sighed. "I am trying to get work done and you are distracting me, so will you please leave me to my work." Italy was taken back a bit by Germany's sharp tone, but he was used to it. "Okay, sure Germany", he said. Germany knew that Italy was a little upset from what he said, but he wasn't being mean though.

A few hours later, Germany had not heard a single peep out of Italy. He found this very suspicious. He went down stairs to the kitchen to find Italy not there. 'Where did he go?', he thought to himself. Germany checked his backyard garden, nothing. He checked his bedroom, still nothing, which was surprising. He decided to check Italy's room next. At first he thought he wasn't there when he heard staggered breathing and silent sobbing. "Italy?", Germany said. Suddenly, it was all quiet. "Italy?", Germany said again, he heard a slight noise from the closet.

Italy's heart was pounding in his chest. He had his knees tucked into his torso and head down. His heart was beating so loud he could hear it pulsing in his ears. Italy was praying silently, hoping Germany couldn't hear his rapid heart beating so loudly. Suddenly, the closet doors jerked opened. Italy's whole body jumped, (still curled up) feeling as though his heart skipped a beat. There he was, perfect Germany, standing there with confusion and worry on his face. Italy quickly wiped his tears and hid his face. He didn't want Germany to see him cry, at least not this time.

Germany stared down at the obvious upset man. Italy was still there huddled in a ball. "Italy, what's wrong and why are you hiding?". All Italy did was tense up and curl in a little bit tighter. Germany sighed and said, "I wasn't mad at you earlier. I just needed to get some important work done. I have to be responsible".

Italy still didn't face him; Germany was quickly irritated by this. "Italy, face me right now!" The anger in Germany's voice made Italy face him; Tears threatening to spill from Italy's eyes.

Germany could see these weren't ordinary tears Italy usually cried, like when he is afraid. No, this time, it they were tears of deep sorrow. This made Germany's heart ache a little. Was Italy really offended by what he said, or was it something completely different. Germany wasn't sure, but he felt the immediate reaction to comfort him.

Italy saw Germany lean down, unknowing what he was doing. He closed his eyes in fear. Unexpectedly, he felt two large arms wrap around him. Italy was surprised at first, then slowly put his arms around Germany and cried his heart out on his shoulder.

About ten minutes later, Italy pulled away, face turned down.

Germany's face softened and put his hands on Italy's shoulders. Then he said, "Italy, will you please tell me what's wrong?".

Italy just couldn't tell him what had him depressed. He couldn't possibly tell Germany that he loved him. He thought Germany would never look at him the same way ever again. The blonde German probably wouldn't want to be friends anymore as well. So, he lied and said, "I was just thinking about war times, and I had awful flashbacks".

Germany knew what war was like and so did Italy. His response seemed like a plausible answer to him. "Italy, it's ok to have these moments. All countries have them every now and then, … even me".

Italy wiped his tears away and said, "Thanks Germany, I feel better now", he lied. He felt bad about lying to him, but he had no choice.

"Good", Germany said while he helped Italy out of the closet and onto his feet.

Later that night, Italy was making a nice tomato sauce for the pizza he was making, because they already had pasta four nights that week. He was gently stirring the sauce when his thoughts drifted to a certain blonde German. He was thinking of him and Germany softly holding each other and cuddling. That's when Italy realized the sauce was burning. He quickly turned off the stove and grabbed the sauce pan and threw it into the kitchen sink. Italy sat down at the wooden dining table with his hands on his face and elbows on the table. He could tell he was spiraling downwards. He just couldn't take it anymore. Italy completely broke down.

Germany heard a loud commotion from the kitchen. He got up from his spot on the brown leather living room couch, and hurriedly rand into the kitchen. He saw Italy sobbing, sitting down with his hands on his face. Germany rushed over to him. "Italy, are you ok? Did you hurt yourself? Why are you crying?" he asked in a concerned tone.

All Italy did was shake his head. Italy wanted to so badly throw his arms around Germany and tell him how much he loved him. Yet, at the same time, he didn't want too, he didn't want to ruin their friendship. Italy wiped away his tears with the heel of his palm and looked up at Germany. He could see the concern on his face. Italy straightaway looked down; he had to think of something fast. "Um, I um, burned the sauce and made somewhat of a mess and I didn't want you to be mad". Italy said this hoping that Germany would think that that's the truth.

A/N Sorry to leave you hanging! Will update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope everyone likes this chapter; I tried really hard on it. This story is third person omniscient. I do not own Hetalia! VERY IMPORTANT! "w's" AND "o's" are breaks/ moving to next scene, in the story

The taller man eyed him suspiciously. Italy was a terrible liar. Germany stood up perfectly straight and crossed his arms and looked down at Italy, hoping he would tell him the real answer.

Italy looked up to see Germany with a stern look on his face. He wanted to look away, but his gaze was too strong. It was as if the German's eyes had the power to hold him in place. Italy began to open his mouth to say something, but he couldn't find the words he wanted to say.

Germany was looking at the man sitting in front of him waiting for an explanation. He could see he wasn't getting anywhere and sighed. "Ok Italy. I see you're not going to tell me, so let's drop the subject. I will order us some pizza". Germany said this and walked out of the kitchen.

This made Italy want to cry even more and he didn't know why.

Dinner was eaten in an awkward silence.

Owowowowowowowowo

Italy kept glancing up at Germany and admiring his beautiful features. 'No, I shouldn't be thinking about this right now! Wait! I shouldn't be thinking about him like that at all! It's wrong, wrong, wrong!', Italy thought to himself. He hated how every time he looked at the German that his stomach would get butterflies, or when he touched his skin it would tingle.

Germany looked over at Italy; he thought his face looked like he was suffering from some internal turmoil. He decided to say something. "Italy, tell me what's bothering you, this has gone on long enough". The blonde sat there with his hands folded on the table.

Italy looked up to see Germany had that strong gaze like he did before. He could feel the blood drain from his face and back again, he was blushing. Italy absolutely could not tell Germany that he loved him. The Italian stood up from his chair. He didn't know what to do, so he decided to run, very far away; at least from Germany.

Germany saw that look in his eye, Italy was going to run and hide. Germany grabbed his right arm with his left just as Italy was about to bolt out of the there.

'Oh no!', Italy thought. Germany had already caught him.

Germany rose from his seat, while still holding Italy's right arm. The tall blonde looked straight into those amber eyes.

Italy could see the concern and puzzled look on his friend's face.

Germany let go of his arm, knowing Italy could not run away now.

Italy's arm was freed, but he couldn't run away. He was frozen in place. His heart began to beat very rapidly. He was also beginning to feel dizzy and he began to wobble.

Germany noticed Italy began to stagger. Then, all of the sudden, Italy collapsed. "Italy!", Germany shouted.

That was the last thing the Italian heard until everything went black.

Wowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowo

Italy slowly began to wake up. 'Hmmm, I'm on something soft', he thought. He opened his eyes, he was in a bed. Italy groggily looked around. He was underneath crisp, clean, white sheets; and on top of him was a light, soft, blue blanket. 'I'm in Germany's bed. I don't remember getting here though.', he thought. Then he remembered, 'I was in the kitchen and Germany confronted me. I must have fainted'. Italy slowly sat up, his right hand holding himself up while the other hand was on his face.

"Oh, you're up. You had a fever; I took care of it. That's probably why your body gave out.", the blonde German said coming into the room. Without warning, he wrapped his arms around Italy and pulled him into a tight hug. "Don't worry me like that, you had me scared".

Italy thought, 'Germany's hugging me, and did he say was scared, because of me?'. Italy now had both arms at his side, not knowing what he should do. He hesitantly hugged Germany back. Italy's emotions began flooding back and he started to cry again.

Sorry for leaving you hanging, again. I hoped you liked this chapter! Will update soon. Yes, I know, you just have to wait for the smexy stuff, we're not there yet.


	3. Chapter 3

I am up for suggestions! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been busy with school work and lack of inspiration. Now I'm ready to get back on the horse. Please review, it would help me as a writer. I would appreciate it so much. Ok, story time! 'w's and o's' are story/ page breaks. I do not own Hetalia

oWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW

The Italians' brain was on sensory overload now. He didn't know what to think of the situation. All he could do was sob at the moment.

Germany slowly pulled away from Italy, but still had a hold of both of his arms. Then he started to stare at the little Italian with concern and worry, he wasn't sure what was going on with Italy.

Italy's realized Germany was staring at him; he blushed and turned his face away. That's when his rational thought process came back to him. He probably got a fever from bottling up his emotions and the stress finally got to him, which made him sick. 'Maybe, I should tell him how I feel about him. If I keep going on like this I won't survive much longer'., Italy thought to himself. No matter what Germany's reaction was, Italy decided that he would confess his feelings.

"Hey Germany, we're friends right" Italy said.

Germany let go of Italy's arms and said, "Of course we are. I'm not angry about earlier. Right now I just want you to get better. Even though I get upset with you sometimes, doesn't mean we're not friends anymore." Germany blushed a little when he said this realizing how sappy he sounded.

"So, I can tell you anything right?" Italy asked uncertainly.

"Of course, I may not always agree with you, but I can always help you with your problems. Which, I already do anyways". Germany sighed as he said the last part.

"Ok. I have to tell you something really important and please take me seriously". As Italy said this, his lower lip began to quiver. Then he gulped, cleared his throat and pursued to his next statement. Voice trembling he said, "Germany…..I...am in love with you! Please don't hate me!" Italy burst into tears again at such an emotional release and fear of his friend's response. He couldn't even look at the German in front of him. All he could do was hide his face and wait apprehensively for Germany's response.

Germany was completely and utterly dumbfounded by Italy's statement.

OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW

Sorry I know this chapter was really short and that I left you hanging. You're just going to have to wait. I will try to update as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry for the long wait I was going to update earlier but I was really tired. Please comment on my story. It helps me as a writer. I also take suggestions. "W's and O's" are page/line breaks. I do not own Hetalia!

OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW

Germany was totally caught off guard by what Italy had just told him. So many things started going through his mind. 'I have never really been loved before, other than my brother. On the other hand, he really isn't much of a brother. Most of the times other countries and regular people fear me, but now someone is telling me they love me? Does he even realize what he is saying?' These kinds of thoughts were running through the German's head.

Italy took a leap of courage and looked up at the German standing before him. Looking through his tears, he could see Germany was lost in thought. He had certainly flabbergasted the German this time. Italy's tears began to slow while waiting for Germany to respond.

As Germany's coherent thought process came back, he soon noticed he was blushing immensely. His face was absolutely ruby red. He looked down to see Italy with a blush matching his own. Germany could see the little Italian was waiting for a response, but he didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.

Italy could see the ferocious blush that had taken its place on Germany's cheeks. He could tell that Germany was speechless.

"I'm sorry Germany! I should have kept my big mouth shut! Please forget what I said." Italy said this and dashed out of the room. 'I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I confessed to Germany. He obviously doesn't like me back.' He thought to himself as he ran into his room and locked the door.

Germany barely noticed that Italy had left because he was once again lost in thought. He couldn't help but feel happy as he remembered Italy saying he loved him. It made the German's heart swell with joy. Then he thought to himself, 'Why do I feel so elated at the fact that Italy loves me? I'm not a homosexual, yet for some odd reason I do feel a weird attraction to him.' Germany sat sown on his bed still lost in his thoughts. 'I never thought of me and Italy together like that before. Why does he even like me in that way? All I do is reprimand him and tell him to train more, but I do save him quite often. I've never thought of being with a man before. Plus it goes against my morals, but we're countries and we last forever. I don't really know, but maybe it could work. We are close friends after all'. Germany thought to himself. 'I've got to find that stubborn Italian first.' He thought, forgetting Italy had left.

OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW

Italy jumped hearing at knock at his door. He knew who it was but asked anyways. "Who is it?" He asked weakly.

"It's me, Germany. Please let me come in." Germany said this hoping Italy would let him in willingly.

Italy couldn't help but to comply. He slowly undid the lock and let Germany in.

Germany calmly walked in and closed the door behind him. He could feel his blush arising once again.

OWOWOWOWOWO

Sorry to leave you hanging again. I will try to update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

I've finally updated! I'm sorry it took so long. It's been a little over a year since then. I'm really sorry about that. Life gets in the way sometimes and it gets frustrating. I have rewritten this chapter so many times; I want to make it perfect for you fans. I know this chapter will be on the short side. I just want you all to know that I am still alive and I haven't forgotten about this fanfiction. Once again, I'm very sorry it took me this long to update. Also, please forgive me for any grammatical errors I may have missed. Please review and tell me what you liked and or disliked.

Quick reminder that, "W's and O's " are page breaks/story movement

Wowowowowowowowowowowowowowow

Germany looked around at Italy's room. Technically it was a guest room but, Italy stayed here more than his own home. Italy had practically made the room his own.

Italy had pictures of various types of pasta on the walls. He had also swapped out the cream colored sheets for a bright red, fluffy blankets and rainbow colored sheets. He had no idea why Italy had decorated the room so much because he always sleeps in Germany's room.

As Germany was thinking about this; all his more rational thoughts had begun to come back to him.

Germany thought, 'What am I thinking! I'm not in love with Italy. I was just caught up in the moment. His confession surprised me is all, so it had me flustered. I can't possibly romantically love him. I love him as a friend, just not as a lover. I have to tell Italy that he has simply confused our relationship for a romantic love.'

Germany looked down at the nervous Italian, whom was waiting for some sort of response.

Wowowowowowowowowo

Italy was anxiously waiting for the German's response. Then Italy looked up at his face. He could tell that Germany was deep in thought and seemed confused. Italy could see that the Germany was struggling with himself trying to find an answer that would not upset his little Italian self.

Italy decided to speak up. "Listen Germany, I may not be the smartest person, but I can tell you don't feel the same way about me. I think I will go back home to my brother. I don't want any awkward or troublesome situations. If you could leave my room please; I need to pack some of my things."

Germany was completely dumbfounded by what Italy had just said. He did not expect him to say that, or anything at all.

Germany was about to tell Italy that he didn't have to leave, when Italy quickly dashed out of the room and out of the house.

Italy could run exceptionally well when he was motivated, and at that moment he wanted to run as fast and as far away from Germany that he could.

Wowowowowowowowow

He had run into the woods that were located right next to the German's house. Italy hadn't even realized it had begun raining. It was a complete downpour and the rain eventually blocked his sight. He continued to run blindly until he tripped over a branch and fell in a pool of mud. His uniform was completely soaked, (Germany always made him wear the uniform to look professional). His lower half was entirely coated with mud. Water had seeped in his boots and they were becoming soggy.

Italy realized he was a downright mess and was heartbroken knowing that Germany didn't love him back. Italy began to sob uncontrollably and so he pulled his legs into his chest and continued to sob his heart out.

Wowowowowowowowowowo

Germany's own uniform was drenched. He was keeping a good pace following Italy's trail of muddy boot prints through the woods, but he started losing the trail due to the heavy rain. He began to call out his name in hope Italy would return to him.

At the top of his lungs he wailed out, "Italy!" It was raining so harshly he wondered if he could be heard at all.

Italy thought he heard the faintest sound of his name. He lifted his head from his knees and looked up, but he still couldn't see to the rain.

Wowowowowowowowowow

The sexy stuff will happen. I promise. I also promise that it will not take me another year to update. Please review and tell me your thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the late delay of this chapter. Every time I tried to upload the chapter, the formatting would come out completely messed up. Then somehow the whole chapter got entirely deleted and it made me so angry. I had to completely rewrite this chapter. Hopefully, you all will like it. Plus, I do not own Hetalia.

OWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOwo

Germany was always calm and collected no matter what was happening, but when it involved Italy, it put him on edge. Even though it was unlike Germany, he was partially panicked. He thought, 'What if Italy had fallen and hurt himself. What if he fell in a ditch. What if he had hit his head and had a concussion.'

Germany forced the thoughts from his mind, this was no time to go into hysterics. Thankfully, luck was on his side. The rain had let up and finally stopped. He bellowed out Italy's name one more time.

Germany snapped his head to the left when he heard a gasp.

At that moment, the German felt a wave of relief wash over him; he finally found Italy.

OWOWOWOWOWO

Italy knew he had been found. He was still frightened and afraid of what Germany might do, so he curled up tight and prepared himself for the worst. He could see the blonde running towards him. He was frozen in place. When Germany finally reached him, Italy looked up to see him reaching towards him. Italy did not anticipate what he did next. Germany had wrapped him in the warmest and sweetest hug that Italy had ever experienced. It took a few seconds for Italy to respond and hug him back. Italy was quite shocked when Germany whispered in his ear and said, "Don't you ever do that again. I couldn't live with myself if I ever lost you". That simple comment made him blush. Before his brain could process what was going on, Italy was swiped up and was being carried bridal style in Germany's arms.

Italy was going to protest, but he thought better of it. He buried his face in Germany's shirt and enjoyed the closeness and the sound of the German's heartbeat.

OOWOWOWO

Authors note: sorry this chapter is short! I have limited access to this computer and this is all I was able to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll update as soon as I can. Please review! It gives me more inspiration to write.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: I have access to a computer for the whole day and I'm going to update this story even though I just updated yesterday. I have all the time in the world to type for today. Please, please review. As an author, I like to know your opinions and if you like what I'm writing or not. Anyways, enjoy the story. P.s I do not own Hetalia.

OWOWOWOWOW

Germany carried Italy back to his house in complete silence.

When they finally got to his house, the German carried Italy to the nearest bathroom. Germany set Italy down on the edge of the bathtub and gave Italy a breath-taking hug and gently said, "I'm sorry for making you feel this way. I never meant to hurt you". He was never good with sharing his feelings, so he didn't say anything else.

Then, the German released him from the hug and turned on the water in the tub; and then left without saying another word.

OWOWOWOWOWOW

Italy sat on the edge of the bathtub for a moment to process everything. He thought, 'Germany has never been so docile to me like that before. Is he okay with the way I feel about him?' He was to exhausted to think about the matter further, so he climbed into the tub and proceeded to take a bath.

OWOWOWOWOWO

While Italy was bathing, Germany was also taking a shower and he let his mind wander about his Italian companion.

He began to think about what he really felt for Italy, maybe he did love him back romantically. Germany sank further into his thoughts and began to think, 'Italy has always been there for me; even though he couldn't save me like I save him. He's not good at training with me, but he's more than happy to cook for me. He always sleeps with me, most of the time naked. Plus, he has the softest skin of anyone I know. And his body is nice and curvy'. Germany snapped out of his reverie at that last thought and blushed.

More importantly than his blush, Germany was hard. This made him blush even more so. He didn't know if he should get himself off or wait and hope it to go away.

He waited five minutes and he was still hard. Germany blushed some more and decided he would get himself off. After all, he was still in the shower

OWOWOWOWOW

Italy had finished bathing and put on nothing but a pair of red boxers and went to look for Germany.

OOWOWOWO

Germany's personal shower was quite big. It was the size of the average bedroom. The shower itself was a light brown and white marble material without a door. It was one of those shower rooms without a door or a curtain, but there was a door-like shape to step in and out. Connecting to the door space was another wall of marble to so people could still use the bathroom while someone showered. (This description is important)

OWOWOWOWO

Italy had reached Germany's bedroom when he noticed that he was showering as well. The Italian would often sit in the bathroom on the other side of the marble wall and talk to him while he showered.

Doing what he normally did, he walked quietly into the bathroom. Italy was not at all prepared for what he heard. He heard Germany grunting and breathing hard. He was jacking off.

The lewd sounds the German was making made Italy blush and get hard as well.

Then the Italian went weak in the knees when her heard Germany lightly call out his name while he was getting off.

OWOWOWOWOW

Author's note: Well that was embarrassing to write. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry, the story isn't over yet. Please, please review and tell me what you thought.


	8. Important Message

I didn't realize does not allow MA just M and I planned on making my story highly mature. These stories could get removed and or my account deleted, but there are so many MA stories on here. So, I don't think we have to worry, but if my stories and account are taken down. They will soon be posted on my deviant art account which is, Moomookachoo24.

This is just a brief notice and I will update soon.


	9. Real chapter 8

This is the real chapter 8. I do not own Hetalia. Please review!

OWOWOWOWOWO

Italy didn't know what to think. He was hard and he needed release, and he was now sure of the Germans' feelings. Italy stepped soundlessly into the shower.

Luckily, Germany was facing the other way so he did not see nor hear Italy come in.

Italy started to watch Germany masturbate which was erotic and pleasing.

Germany was about to release when he felt two small arms wrap around his waist. He was startled, not expecting anyone to walk in on him. Germany recognized whose arms those were. He stood there for a moment utterly embarrassed. Italy caught him jacking off, and what made it worse was the fact that he was chanting his name. The blondes' face was so red from blushing, one would think he was sunburned.

Germany slowly turned around in his arms to face an equally hard Italy. The man was not good with expressing his feelings with words, but with actions.

A little unsure of himself, Germany placed his hands on the Italians' shoulders. Then he leaned down to lightly kiss him on the lips.

At this point, Italy's heart had melted in happiness and could no longer think and gave in to his feelings.

Germany could see Italy was ready and wanting more. He grabbed Italy and pinned him to the shower floor. Then he kissed Italy deeply and Italy happily responded to it.

He began to plant light kisses on Italy's jaw and down to his neck. Italy shivered in delight.

Germany took that as a sign to continue. He then noticed Italy's erection, so he abruptly pulled down the boxers and tossed them to the side.

Italy gasped as he was exposed completely to Germany. His brain was overloaded with pleasure even though they had barely started, but with the shower still running, it made the situation more stimulating.

Germany knew Italy was in need for release and so he moved downward and started kissing his inner thighs. He was elated when he heard the  
>Italian moan in pleasure. Germany finally gave him what he wanted. He took in Italy's length and started to suck.<p>

Italy couldn't last any longer and the feeling in the pit of his stomach finally exploded and without warning, he came in the German's mouth.

Germany swallowed it without a second thought.

Italy was panting and recovering from his orgasm when he realized Germany was still hard.

Germany was entirely unprepared for what he saw Italy do next, he had started to stretch himself. The German became even harder at the arousing site.

Italy was still laying on the floor when he saw the German's eyes ogling him. He blushed bright red and said, "Don't look!"

Germany promptly turned his head with a blush growing on his face. Then he turned back around when Italy said, "Ok, I'm ready".

Germany couldn't control himself any further and he pounced upon the Italian and told him, "I love you  
>Italy and I'm about to prove it to you by making the ultimate promise".<p>

Before Italy could say anything back he felt Germany slowly pushing into him. At first it hurt, but was soon overcome with pleasure and was hard again.

Since this was Italy's first time, he was still embarrassed.

Germany looked at Italy for the 'ok' to move, but saw he had his hands covering his face. He snatched his hands away and looked Italy in the eyes.

The seductive look on the German's face made Italy moan.

Germany refrained from moving, as difficult as it was not to, and asked, "Why are you hiding your face from me? What's wrong?"

Italy replied, "It's embarrassing of course, and after all... it is my first time".

Germany felt overwhelmed with joy knowing they were both virgins and that he was his first.

He then leaned down close to his ear and whispered, "This is also my first time".

Germany then began to thrust hard and fast into Italy making him cry out in pure ecstasy.

While the German did not cry out like the Italian, he grunted and groaned. He savored the tightness of Italy when he hit Italy's perfect spot.

Italy screamed, "There!"

Germany proceeded to pound that spot ruthlessly.

With the pants and groans heavy in the air they both cam at one final thrust.

When both of them finally stopped panting, Germany pulled out and lay next to Italy on the shower floor.

Then Italy turned to Germany and said, "I love you too".

Germany couldn't have been happier to hear those words so he gave him a passionate kiss.

OWOWOWOW

That was the end. Let me tell you, that was really embarrassing to write. I hope you all enjoyed. Please review!


End file.
